1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns blending of fluid products in general. More specifically, it relates to a particular blending vessel and a method of blending that may be carried out in connection therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, this applicant is the patentee of a system for automatically blending liquid ingredients that is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,869, which issued Sept. 28, 1971. That system has a drawback in that when one product consisting of a particular blend is changed to another product having a different blend, the change over necessitates a gradual shift from the first product to the next. Consequently, there is a considerable quantity of off-specification material that has to be discarded or otherwise handled.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a special blending vessel, and a method of employing such structure to obtain a sharp change from a first fluid product to a second or following product.